The Virtues of Catholic School
by lovablegeek
Summary: Mimi and Joanne make a discovery about their past. MaureenJoanne, RogerMimi, and Mark all alone. Cowritten by Alexandra Jennifer. [One shot]


**Author's Note:** I wrote this for speedrent challenge #85, with Alexandra Jennifer (wickedrent1013 on LJ—I don't know if she has a account). Definitely not a fic I would have written on my own, but… I rather like it.

* * *

"ROGER!" Mimi yelled out.

"COMING!" Roger yelled back.

Mimi sighed and looked at Mark. Is he always like this?" she asked.

"He's your boyfriend," Mark told her. "He's just trying to impress everyone I guess," Mark informed her.

"ROGER, we're meeting Maureen and Joanne, would you hurry the fuck up!" Mimi yelled at him.

"I said I'm COMING!" Roger shouted from the other room, obviously in no hurry to get going just because of Mimi's shouting at him.

Mark rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe as they waited for his roommate. "He's probably fixing his hair. Or something. He's such a girl about that sometimes..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Roger yelled, and Mark fell silent, barely hiding a grin.

In a moment Roger sauntered out of his room - shooting Mark a dark glare as he did, though it went completely ignored by Mark.

"See?" he said - thankfully, he managed to speak without shouting this time. "There was no need to rush me."

"I don't like being late!" Mimi told him and with that they ran off to the cafe.

"Bout time you showed up," Maureen said hugging them all hello.

"Roger had to fix his hair," Mimi sighed.

"Mmmm, you did a good job!" Maureen said as she ran her fingers through it and tousled it. She was rewarded with a glare from Roger and Joanne slapped her ass.

Roger tried ineffectually to smooth his hair as the five of them found their way to a table with, for once, minimal difficulty from the staff at the cafe.

Mark grinned at him while he flopped down in the chair beside Roger, tilting his head to one side. "Your hair's fine, y'know," he said, and then added after a pause, "I mean, it doesn't look any worse than it USUALLY does..." He got another glare from Roger for that which, again, he ignored.

Maureen pouted. "Why did you hit me?" she asked Joanne.

"Because you're fresh," Joanne said as she leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"No really, why?" Maureen asked.

"Catholic school upbringing, I guess," Joanne said.

"NO WAY! YOU TOO!" Mimi asked excitedly.

Roger laughed. "There is no way that my girl the exotic dancer went to Catholic school," he said.

Mimi grinned at him, rolling her eyes a little. "I did too go to Catholic school, for your information. For four years."

The look of absolute disbelief on Roger's face was all the answer necessary.

Mark frowned at her, considering that, finally commenting, "Y'know, I can kind of see that..."

Roger turned to give him a warning look. "Mark, you are not allowed to imagine my girlfriend in a Catholic school uniform."

"He can do what he likes!" Mimi said quickly. "So," she said turning to Joanne. "Tell me more about your school," she said.

"Mmmm, yes please," Maureen said with this evil look in her eye.

"You're fresh," Joanne laughed at her. "Typical catholic school," Joanne said. "You got dressed up in uniform, went to class, and did work."

"You ever get spanked?" Maureen asked quickly, being a little too excited about it.

"I was," Mimi put in quickly.

"What for?" Mark asked curiously and with that Roger shoved him.

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your head," he said and Mark shook his head and shoved him back.

"We're just talking, now, grow up!" Mark scolded before gesturing to Mimi to carry on with her story.

"I was only spanked if I was late," she said.

Roger muttered something indistinct and leaned against the table, clearly not much liking the turn of this conversation. Maybe if it had been just him and Mimi it would have been different, but... However, her answer to Mark's question made him look up with a teasing grin. "So is that why you're so obsessive about not being late?"

"Yes!" Mimi said. "I'm always afraid, Sister Anne is going to be there with a ruler when I show up late somewhere."

"Wait, Sister Anne, tall, dark hair, blue eyes, wiry hands, kind of thin?" Joanne asked.

Mimi frowned and nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's her... What school did you go to?"

"St. Agnes," Joanne answered grinning, and Mimi smiled upon hearing that.

"Oh my God, me too!"

"_Oh my God_," Roger said, mimicking Mimi's voice, and she calmly smacked him on the back of the head without even pausing or turning to look at him.

Mark hid his laughter and Maureen grinned. "I find it extremely interesting that you two went to the same school," she smiled as she cuddled up to Joanne. "What's even funnier is that you're an exotic dancer, and you're gay," Maureen said as she kissed Joanne's cheek.

"Well, several years of Catholic school is bound to corrupt anyone, one way or another," Joanne said, smirking and turning her head to kiss Maureen.

Mimi leaned back in her chair with an amused expression. "I think I'm going to have to agree with Joanne there."

"You? Corrupt?" Roger asked. "No way, I don't believe it," he teased her. "Not my sweet little Mimi," he laughed.

Mimi giggled and wrinkled her nose at him. "I know you're under the impression that I'm pure and innocent..." she said impishly. "Sorry to ruin it for you."

Mark smiled at his friends and pulled out his camera. "Sunday, April 9th, 2 p.m. EST. We've just learned that Joanne and Mimi went to the same Catholic school growling up. Anything you girls would like to say to the camera?" he asked them, pointing the camera first at Joanne.

Joanne regarded the camera with a raised eyebrow and then said, attempting a serious expression, "Never send your children to Catholic school. There are easier ways to corrupt them." The serious expression quickly disappeared as Maureen kissed her neck and Joanne tried to fight back a startled laugh.

Mark grinned and turned the camera to point it at Mimi. "And what about you, Meems?"

"There's nothing wrong with Catholic school," she said. "It taught me what I wanted to be, a stripper!" he said happily. "Plus it taught me to like the bad boys," she said as she leaned over and hung on Roger affectionately.

"Mmm, taught me about the bad girls," Roger said as he pulled her close and Mark filmed them having a heavy intense kiss.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen," Mark narrated as the camera ran. "The virtues of Catholic school."


End file.
